The Gay Shirt
by Nintendork
Summary: Harry comes out of the closet in a... very original way. [HarryDraco] Beware the fluff!


Harry Potter was merrily walking through the empty corridor, whistling on his way toward the Great Hall for dinner. He had just won the end of the year game against Slytherin, and was feeling mighty pleased with himself.

"Potter." He could hear a voice drawl behind him. He smirked, knowing perfectly well who the voice belonged to. He had been expecting this, which was why he had taken extra long in the showers after the game, so that Ron and the others would leave without him. He turned around, the smirk still in place on his face.

"Malfoy." He grinned at the slightly taller boy.

"I believe you owe me a snitch Potter," the blonde said, walking slowly towards Harry.

"Oh, really? I won that game fair and square, I'll have you know."

"I don't think so," the Slytherin drawled, walking towards him still. "How was I ever supposed to concentrate on finding the blasted little ball when I had your wonderfully edible arse on that broom in full view the whole time?"

Harry smirked again, now standing so close to the Slytherin their faces were mere inches apart. He quickly captured the blonde's lips in a fierce kiss, and grinned against them when he felt the other boy moan and pull him closer. He grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him closer still, pushing his tongue into the others mouth. Draco's hands travelled down his sides and squeezed his arse quickly before going back up under Harry's t-shirt. The Gryffindor's hands found themselves tangled in that perfect blonde hair, and he moaned appreciatively as their bodies rubbed sinfully together.

"Not… here…" Harry managed to get out in-between kisses when Draco started to unbutton his jeans. Draco growled and pushed Harry into the nearest empty classroom, never talking his lips, or his hands, off of Harry.

Harry was roughly pushed down on a desk and had the Slytherin on top of him in seconds. Not that he was complaining, and groaned as Draco's lips travelled down his jaw and neck, licking and biting their way down. He detached himself from Draco for a second to pull the boy's shirt over his head, before their lips crashed back together. Harry's shirt came next and was thrown carelessly into a corner. Harry's jeans were stuck at his ankles and he growled at the restrained movement. Draco grinned against his lips and pulled Harry's hands over his head, successfully preventing the Gryffindor from doing anything but lying there, squirming with pleasure underneath him.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" An outraged cry could suddenly be heard from the door. Harry and Draco looked up to see the form of a severely pissed off and disgusted Potions master.

"Uh…" Draco said intelligently, still too dimmed with arousal to think clearly.

"I want you out of here immediately! Detention for both of you!" Snape screamed, his eyes flashing with anger. Draco jumped into action, crawling off Harry, scared of the slightly crazed look in the professor's face.

Harry rolled off the desk, pulling his pants up quickly, not even taking the time to button them again. He grabbed a shirt from his quiddich bag and threw it on before grabbing Draco's hand and dashing out of there. Well out of their teacher's sight, they slowed down and promptly started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, did you see his face?" Harry got out, clutching his stomach. "He looked like he was going to throw up!"

"Oh please, I'm sure that was the hottest piece of action he's ever seen in his pathetic little life," Draco smirked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Harry snorted and pulled his boyfriend in for a loving kiss, filled with promises of continuing their actions later that night, before stepping out into the Great Hall.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and started filling his plate with potatoes and meatballs, but stopped when he noticed the odd looks he was receiving from his house mates.

"What?" He said irritably, he was hungry dammit!

"Uh, mate… what have you been up to?" Ron said weakly, eyeing Harry with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, panicking slightly. What if they had found out about him and Draco somehow?!

"Well, Harry, for one you're really flushed and…" Hermione started, watching him with that same look.

"No I'm not!" Harry interrupted, now panicking fully. "I don't look at all like I've been off shagging Draco Malfoy, no I don't!" Sadly, he said that last part quite louder than he had intended, and now almost everyone in the Great Hall was watching him in shock. He groaned.

"No one said you do, mate…" Seamus said, now having replaced the odd look with a grin. "But if you're going to go around denying statements like that, you really ought to take that shirt off."

"Uh, what?" Harry looked at the Irishman with a blank expression, what was he talking about?

"Harry, look down." Ginny spoke up, now trying her best not to laugh out loud. Harry gulped and did what she said, and almost fainted. In his rush to get out of the classroom, he had grabbed not the shirt he had been wearing but his work-out shirt. He had seen it in a muggle store one day and, against his better judgement, decided to buy it. He wore it under his quiddich robes at practice, where no one could see it. But now it was out in the open, and Harry did the only logical thing; he put his head in his hands and groaned. The t-shirt in question was a tight one that clung sinfully to his body, revealing perfectly what he had to offer. On the front was a text that read _So many boys, so little time_, and on the back was a picture of a bat, and under it said with rainbow coloured letters; _I bat for the other team_. It was quite possibly the gayest t-shirt in existence. Ever.

"Hey Harry, why is it that your jeans aren't even buttoned properly?" Dean asked, deciding the timing was perfect to reveal that interesting little piece of information, and everyone at his table promptly burst out laughing as Harry groaned again.

"Harry, now you _have_ to tell us, who have you been off shagging?" Seamus grinned, looking at Harry with glee. Of course, as fate would have it, Draco just had to choose that particular moment to walk into the Great Hall, looking every bit as shagged as Harry did.

"Oh, my, god." Hermione stated, the first to figure it out (as usual). Seamus, Dean, and Ginny started laughing again, while Hermione looked shocked and Ron fainted. Harry decided that now that he was "out", he might as well get some fun out of it. He buttoned his jeans and stood up, knowing he had every pair of eyes in the Great Hall on him now. He stalked up to Draco who was now seated at the Slytherin table, and before the blonde got a chance to ask what was happening, Harry swept him up on his feet and crushed their lips together. Suddenly the Great Hall went so quiet you could hear a needle fall, half of the students just waiting for Draco to push Harry away, and the other half either fainting or wanting to cheer the boys on.

The entire hall erupted in gasps and catcalls as Draco slowly brought his hands up to grasp Harry's cheeks lovingly and returned the kiss. Harry pushed the other boy's lips open and slid his tongue in, savouring the perfect, wonderful taste that was his Draco. His hands - which had been grasping the Slytherin's shirt and tie rather forcefully -released their grip and travelled down the blonde's slender body, settling comfortably around his waist. He finally pulled back softly and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, receiving a beautiful smile in return. He brought his hand up to wipe a stray lock of golden hair from those amazing silver-grey eyes, and he could almost _feel_ the small 'aww'ing sigh that escaped from every pair of female lips in the room. He touched those perfect lips briefly with his own one last time, before grinning and releasing Draco.

He looked back at the Gryffindor table, and his grin quickly turned into a smirk, which evolved into laughing. Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were grinning, Hermione looked horrified of that _very_ public display of affection, and Ron looked torn between the two reactions.

He turned to see the reactions received at the Slytherin table, and laughed harder. Pansy Parkinson looked close to tears, Blaise Zabini just looked severely turned on by having such lovely boy on boy action close up, while Crabbe and Goyle had their usual expressions of confusion on their faces.

He decided that, what the heck, might as well shock everybody some more, and promptly sat down at the table. Gasps could be heard from all around the room, a Gryffindor sitting with Slytherins? But then again, a Gryffindor snogging the living daylights out of a Slytherin was also pretty unheard of. He filled his plate with potatoes and meatballs, listening to the conversations around the hall with a grin on his face.

"Oh my god, Harry and Malfoy, I can't believe it!"

"The hottest boys in Hogwarts fell for each other! Crap, who are we going to go after now?"

"That was so freaking hot!"

"They make a cute couple…"

And so it went on. Harry rolled his eyes and watched Draco to see how he was taking it. He still had a look of surprise on his face, but was grinning none the less.

"Whoa!" Blaise Zabini suddenly said to them. "That was hot. Draco, why didn't you fucking tell me you were seeing Potter? I'm sorry, I mean Harry." He smiled at Harry who grinned back.

"Because we wanted to keep it a secret. A _secret_, Zabini. You wouldn't know what a secret was if it took you up the ass!"

"If it took me up the ass I would know what it was," Blaise argued, still grinning. Draco just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "Why didn't you tell me I was wearing the gay shirt when we stood outside the Great Hall?"

"Well…" Draco had the decency to blush. "You know I've wanted to come out for a while now, you've always been the one to stop it, 'cause you wanted to find a way to tell your friends you were gay first. And when I saw you were wearing the shirt, I thought that what the heck, now they'll know! And with graduation only being a few days away, I didn't think you'd care if the school found out… Are you mad at me?"

Harry only responded by giving him a kiss on the lips. "No, I'm not mad. In fact, in retrospect, it was pretty funny," he laughed.

"Yeah, and now we won't have to hide anymore!" Draco beamed. "I can now hug you and kiss you and snog you as much as a want. In fact…" He lowered his voice. "I feel a lot like doing all that and more to you right this second…" Harry gulped as he felt Draco hand straying lower and lower…

"Uhm… yeah… we'll just be off now," He managed to get out quickly, before grabbing Draco hand and dashing out of the Great Hall. Blaise snickered after them.

_--fin--_


End file.
